Lo Stallone Perfetto
Lo Stallone Perfetto 'è una canzone presente nell'episodio La Pozione d'Amore. Viene cantata dalle Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle. Le tre puledrine sono alla ricerca di un appuntamento per la loro insegnante, Cheerilee. Questa canzone è stata rilasciata in versione karaoke nel DVD "''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding". ''La musica è anche utilizzata nel videogioco "Magical Mysteries e in "Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game" sul sito della Hub. Titolo Daniel Ingram scrisse sulla sua pagina Facebook che originalmente la canzone si chiamava "Valentine's Day song", ma che era aperto ai suggerimenti. Dopo poco tempo, scelse "Hearts and Hooves Day", nonostante ciò, in seguito, dopo alcune considerazioni, decise che "The Perfect Stallion" era un titolo migliore. Il canale youtube della Hasbro dedicato a mylittlepony e il sito della Hub lo adottarono, mentre nel DVD "''Royal Pony Wedding" ''compariva il nome "Valentines Day Song". Testo italiano 'Belle Cheerilee è dolcissima La maestra che ognuno sogna! Noi troveremo lo stallone che Col suo amore la conquisterà! Ma... Non ha l'età È troppo in là Il raffreddore la contagerà. Bloom È un pò bizzarro E questo è un lacchè. Persnickety: 'Ti vuoi spostare? 'Belle ' Ma questo può andar bene Malaccio non è. '''Scootaloo: '''Ok, ma la sua ragazza sarà d'accordo? 'Bloom Questo qui è appariscente. Scootaloo Anche questo. e Sweetie Belle Se non fosse un demente. Applebloom Che tappo! Belle Che palo! Bloom Smacchiato! Scootaloo Che tanfo! Belle E dalla marmellata ossessionato! Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, e Sweetie Belle: sigh Bloom Noi non abbiam sbagliato Ma il meglio è stato già arraffato. Belle A questo punto io non so Se lo stallone troverò. Bloom, Scootaloo, e Sweetie Belle Di certo non mi arrenderò! Scootaloo: Hai impegni per il giorno dei pony innamorati? Belle Ti prego per favore dì- Big McIntosh: No! Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, e Sweetie Belle: gasp Belle Ed ecco finalmente è qua! A Cheerilee darà il suo cuore! Apple Bloom: Aspettate, aspettate un secondo. Stiamo parlando di mio fratello? Testo originale :Belle ::Cheerilee is sweet and kind. ::She's the best teacher we could hope for. ::The perfect stallion you and I must find. ::One to really make her heart soar. ::But... ::This one's too young. ::This one's too old. ::He clearly has a terrible cold. :Hay Fever: Achoo! :Bloom ::This guy's too silly. ::He's way too uptight. :Persnickety: I say! :Belle ::Well nothing's wrong with this one. ::He seems alright. :Scootaloo: His girlfriend sure thinks so. :Belle ::How 'bout this one? :Bloom ::He's much too flashy. :Scootaloo ::He might do, :Bloom and Sweetie Belle ::If he weren't so splashy. :Bloom ::Too short. :Belle ::Too tall. :Bloom ::Too clean. :Scootaloo ::Too smelly. :Belle ::He's strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: sigh :Bloom ::I don't think that we're mistaken. ::It seems all the good ones are taken. :Belle ::I really feel that at this rate, ::We'll never find the perfect date. :Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle ::Don't wanna quit and give up hope. :Scootaloo: Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day? :Belle ::Oh please, oh please oh please say- :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: gasp :Belle ::We did it girls. We've found the one. ::Who will send our teacher's heart aflutter. :Apple Bloom: Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Are you talking about my brother? Categoria:Canzoni